


As Tight As Anything

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel very thoroughly deflowering Enjolras. Size kink ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Tight As Anything

Bahorel was proud of himself when he got Enjolras home, the shorter man shivering a little from the biting November cold in spite of his jacket. Bahorel moved past him to set about putting on a fire, and Enjolras hovered in the middle of the room, biting at his lips.

Enjolras was a virgin; by the end of the night, Bahorel intended to thoroughly ensure he no longer was.

"Citizen, I thank you. For this." Bahorel chuckled, not looking up from the fireplace as he coaxed flames into licking at the wood.

"You needn’t thank me,  _mon ami_. I am pleased to assist, and excited to.” Enjolras adjusted himself. “The tensions of the revolution are too much for you?”

"I mind myself as tightly coiled as a mechanic’s spring." Enjolras said, beginning to pace. "It is unbecoming, but moreover, it is embarrassing. I wake in the dead of night  _wet_  from dreams,” And why, what an incredibly appealing image. “I become  _distracted_  during meetings or any such thing - it is frustrating, embarrassing. Why ever should a man’s libido be so strong?”

”For the pursuit of pleasure?” Bahorel offered, standing up from his knees and turning to regard the other man. He was a good deal taller than Enjolras, beating his five and six feet with his six three, and with muscle where Enjolras was only slightly athletically built.

"The pursuit of  _pleasure_. As if such things matter in the scheme of-” Bahorel captured Enjolras’ lips in his own, leaning and tangling a hand in Enjolras’ hair as he kissed the smaller man. 

"Oh, they matter. Just you wait and see." Bahorel purred, and he began to unbutton Enjolras’ jacket. He had Enjolras stripped of ever vestment within a few minutes,and grinned in a beastly fashion at the sight of him. "Do you want me to be rough or gentle with you?" Bahorel preferred to be gentle, and yet most people preferred him rough, so he had found.

But Bahorel was always happy to indulge a lover, and when Enjolras tentatively said, “Rough now, gentle the next time?”, Bahorel could not help but chuckle. 

"Of course, my good fellow." He pulled off his own clothes, throwing them aside, and was amused to see Enjolras’ gaze settle particularly up

on his member, still soft between his legs. “Nice to see where your priorities lie.” Enjolras’ cheeks flushed.

"Apologies, I merely-"

"Oh, don’t apologize: drink in the sight as you please." Bahorel backed away from the other man, settling on the bed. Bahorel’s rooms were simple, this room with his bed, his fireplace, and a few books, and the other room smaller with a desk inside it. 

He grasped a bottle from the side, and indicated for Enjolras to come closer. As he did, Bahorel watched him, pleased with the sight. Enjolras was a  _gorgeous_  creature, lithe, lightly muscled. His hair was untied and left loose around his shoulders, curling slightly there. 

"Come here." Bahorel said when Enjolras was too slow in moving forwards, and Enjolras came quicker, sliding up onto the mattress. He lay back on the bed at Bahorel’s bed, and the other man manipulated Enjolras’ legs open, adjusting his position so that his knees were up and his thighs were spread wide apart. "You are gorgeous." He said in a passionate tone, and he pressed a quick kiss to the inner part of Enjolras’ right knee. and the blond’s breath hitched in his throat.

Bahorel reached for the oil he kept on the side table and slicked his fingers, slowly pressing one of them forwards and stroking around Enjolras’ entrance before slowly pressing it forwards, and the blond let out a choked little noise.

"How’s that feel?" Bahorel asked, careful as he added a second, and Enjolras took in a little gasp. His cock was mostly soft against his stomach, slowly becoming more erect, and Enjolras slowly rolled his hips up.

"Different. Strange." Enjolras managed to struggle out, and Bahorel put his other hand on Enjolras’ cock as he began to thrust the fingers inside him, adding a third after a short time had elapsed. " _Good._ " Enjolras whimpered as Bahorel touched over his prostate, and his hips rolled back for more. "Are you going to fuck me?"

"Impatient." Bahorel purred, fucking Enjolras with those three thick fingers, scissoring them and drawing soft noises from the blond’s throat. He synchronized the movements of his hands, grasp tight on Enjolras’ shaft as he stroked it rhythmically. "Do you think you’re ready?"

"I  _want_ -” Bahorel nodded, and he drew his hands back before swiftly slicking up his own member, and then he lined himself up, head pressed tightly against Enjolras’ entrance. “Oh,  _God_.” Enjolras cried out as Bahorel slowly moved his hips forwards, his head pressing into the other’s ass. “It’s not going to fit!” Enjolras mewled, his voice barely a squeak, and Bahorel chuckled.

"Yes, it is." The larger man said, and then he smoothly shifted himself forwards, sliding in inch by inch, and Enjolras was letting out loud cries, wriggling underneath him, choking on gasps for air.

"It’s too thick, too thick, too-  **Bahorel**!” Enjolras’ cry of his name was ragged, hoarse, and came from the very back of his throat as Bahorel buried himself to the root. Bahorel went still, taking in the glorious picture before him.

Enjolras was flushed, scarlet marking all across pale skin, and his cock was leaking against his stomach as he needily, greedily, canted his hips back. He was letting out gasping whimpers, unable to hold them back, and his eyes were tightly closed.

"I don’t think I can bring myself to be rough with you tonight, you pretty little thing." Bahorel said, slowly drawing back, and Enjolras was about to protest, but then he snapped his hips forwards, fucking himself to the hilt in one movement, and Enjolras let out an almost-scream. "Oops. I lied."

And then he was thrusting into the smaller man hard and fast, his hips grinding forwards and filling Enjolras up before drawing back and leaving him empty, and then filling him up once again. Enjolras was  _sobbing_  before Bahorel had managed ten repetitions, letting out loud, plaintive yowls as his head tipped back.

His neck was bared, and so Bahorel took the invitation, rolling his hips against Enjolras’ sweet backside as he leaned to bite at Enjolras’ neck. “Dear God.” Enjolras rasped, and he dug his nails into Bahorel’s shoulders, arching up. “ _God_.”

"Do you like that, chief? Like my  _cock_  in you, spearing you open?”

"Yes." Enjolras said firmly, and then Bahorel laid in a particularly vicious stroke, and his lips parted, a sweet, orgasmic noise fluttering from his perfect lips. "So big." He whimpered, and Bahorel grinned.

He came soon enough, unable to hold back, but he caught hold of Enjolras’ leaking cock and brought the blond through with him, so that when Bahorel pulled away, Enjolras was a limp, lax mess of limbs with come stained across his stomach.

Bahorel grinned down at Enjolras as he caught his breath, staring up at the ceiling. “How was that?”

"Good." Enjolras whispered after a pause. "Satisfying."

"Give me half an hour and I’ll satisfy you some more." Enjolras’ lip quivered, and his hips canted upwards before he could think about it. "Mmm, that’s the sort of answer I like." Bahorel leaned forwards, playing over Enjolras’ open rim with two fingers, toying with the mess of lube and his own come slicking the flesh there, and Enjolras gave a low, drawn out sound, spreading his thighs wide.

"No one said it felt this good."

"Oh, they did. You just weren’t listening." Enjolras was pretty like this, relaxed, languid, and as he rocked his hips back for more, Bahorel hummed thoughtfully. "Good?"

"Good." Enjolras agreed, and he closed his eyes as he clenched around Bahorel’s fingers: a wordless request for more.


End file.
